Christmas Magic
by DucttapedCheshireCat
Summary: Roxas and Axel are supposed to celebrate their first christmas together but then Axel can't come. Fluffy Christmas story. Rated for boys kissing 8D


Allright, this is a secret santa project for kels-the-small on dA.

I am your secret santa 8D  
surprise and merry christmas!

Sorry if it's a bit short but i've had the worst writer's block.

Thanks Sam for the help and editing.

I hope you like it Kels

* * *

**Christmas Magic**

"Hey Baby, just so you know, I'll be home late… they made me work over time. I know that it's Christmas, but I hope you can forgive me. Love you," Axel's voice said from the answering machine as Roxas replayed the message yet another time.

It was supposed to be their Christmas alone. Usually they had a big party and all their friends came by, but this year they were going to celebrate by themselves. Roxas had been looking forward to this, fixing food and whatnot. Not the whole turkey and a thousand of things to it deal, but a nice small dinner for the two of them, along with some nice presents for the redhead. This was going to be _their_ Christmas, damn it. And now, the redhead had ruined it.

The young blond sighed and sank down on the couch, wine flute in his hand, half full, the dark red substance glittering from the light from the fireplace. Absently he trailed a finger over the armrest of the piece of furniture before taking a small sip from his glass and looked around.

"So… What now?" he asked himself as he stared into the fire. A small pained laughter left him.

"Well… I could always watch Donald on TV…" (1) The redhead had promised that he was only going to work five hours and get back home in time for their celebrating. This was going to be their fourth year together. A few years earlier, Roxas brother Sora had had a big Christmas party. Roxas hadn't really wanted to go, but Sora had made him.

"It's Christmas!" he'd said and Roxas hadn't had the heart to let his brother down.

At first when he'd come, Roxas hadn't seen him. But then, a few eggnogs later and some bad jokes, he definitely was there. The tall redhead, with his cocky attitude and messed up hair, stood there talking to Riku. Roxas could barely breathe at the sight, completely tongue-tied.

Then the redhead just disappeared. While the others sat in the kitchen, doing whatever, Roxas sat on the couch, eggnog in hand, and sighed. The stupid redhead still haunted his mind.

"Looks like you owe me a kiss." Came a voice behind him and Roxas snapped his head up and above him stood the handsome redhead, waving a mistletoe around with a smug smirk. The blond in turned had stuttered which only made the redhead's smirk widen.

A thousand thoughts went through Roxas's head as the redhead leaned forward, Christmas lights blinking everywhere, somewhat like annoying on-lookers, but giving the ordeal an air of the surreal. Somewhere some cheesy song started playing. But Roxas hadn't noticed it. The only thing he saw was the redhead, holding the mistletoe, and felt the other brushing his lips against Roxas's own.

Roxas smiled at the memory. After that night they had started dating and then there they were, living together.

But at the moment, they weren't together at all, and Roxas was definitely not happy about it.

He supposed it wasn't Axel's fault; after all, the redhead seemed more excited about their private celebration than needed be. But, the blond still couldn't help himself when he felt that bite of bitterness deep in his stomach. Shouldn't Axel try to do everything he could to get home early? After all, who the hell worked on Christmas?!

While he watched the Donald Duck special… thing… he plotted the death of Axel's boss, or whomever was keeping the redhead away from him. Roxas had the right to spend Christmas with his beloved, didn't he?

As the blond snuggled down into the couch cushions, a blanket over him, Roxas grumbled in his irritation, his eyes sliding closed. Damn everything. Damn Christmas for being a time of year to be with your loved ones, damn Axel for not being home, damn that stupid tree that took forever to put up and decorate, just damn _everything_.

---

Roxas startled awake when someone nudged his shoulder, and he sat bolt upright. Though, when he saw the familiar redhead, a big, stupid grin on his face, the blond relaxed, sighing, "God, Axel, you scared the hell out of me…"

"That's your own fault," Axel teased, standing upright. "You're the one who's too paranoid."

"But you always hear about those Christmas burglaries, and how the people who are unfortunate to be home get… Well, they get the shit end of the stick!"

Axel laughed and hugged onto the smaller blond, who still wasn't exactly in a happy, Christmas-y mood. "God, I love you so much," the redhead whispered, lips close to the other's ear.

"And, for some reason unbeknownst to me, I love you, too," Roxas teased, poking Axel's chest.

"Don't be mean, or I won't give you your present."

Roxas looked up at Axel with wide eyes. "You can't _not_ give me my present," he said. "That's against the rules of Christmas." The redhead only smirked. "Hey, you **owe** me that present for working on Christmas."

"I didn't work… I had to fix your present… But I couldn't admit that now, could I?" Axel winked and kissed his blond boyfriend quickly before disappearing out into the hallway, coming back with a big box with an equally big bow and handed it to him.

Roxas could only stare. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing. "It's… huge."

"Open it; I'm not going to tell you, silly."

The blond rolled his eyes before taking the present that Axel held out to him, setting it on his lap. He then gasped, startled. "It's moving!" he exclaimed, looking up at Axel who only smiled. So, Roxas removed the big bow, then practically shredded the wrapping paper to open the box the festive paper concealed.

When he did, a small furry face popped out, gazing up at Roxas with big, baby blue eyes that matched the blond's. "A dog!" Roxas gasped. "A puppy!" he exclaimed, lifting the small animal from the box and cuddling it. "Oh, Axel, it's the Akita I saw at the store!" he exclaimed, nuzzling his face into the dog's cream coloured, very fluffy fur.

Axel laughed, softly, and sat beside his lover, slowly stroking a hand over the Akita puppy's soft-as-air fur. "You like him?"

"Duh!" Roxas exclaimed, his face nuzzled right against his new dog's fur. The small puppy barked happily and sniffed his face before jumping out of the blond's arms and ran around on the floor, sniffing the redhead before setting off around the room. Roxas laughed softly.

"I love him Axel! He's adorable." The redhead smiled and rested his arm behind Roxas on the couch.

"So, I assume I am forgiven for staying over?" Axel asked. Roxas grinned and nodded quickly, leaning over to brush his lips against the redhead's.

"Yeah… You are." He smiled and kissed him again. Axel hummed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"So… what are you gonna call him?"

"Hmm…" the blond made a face as he thought, making the redhead chuckle. "I think I wanna name him… Jasper."

The redhead watched the pup that ran around like crazy and laughed. "Sounds good. Jasper.. Jasper, come here…" he called but got no response from the small animal.

"Fail," Roxas laughed. "Jasper, honey," the blond called, sliding onto the floor and sitting on his knees. He slapped his hands against the ground, the thumping noise alerting the pup to Roxas's calls. "Come here, Jasper!" the blond called, a little excitedly, only to make the puppy want to go and see him, which, of course, worked.

Jasper ran over and jumped up onto Roxas's lap, proceeding to knock him over and lick his face, causing the blond to laugh, loudly. "Good boy!" he exclaimed.

"How do you know how to get puppies to listen to you?" Axel asked, baffled, as he slid onto the floor next to Roxas.

"Puppies are eccentric; you have to make loud noises and stuff to get their attention, then keep it by not scaring them," Roxas replied, scooping up the fluffy tyke into his arms. "Are you hungry Jasper?" he asked, pressing his nose against the dog's. "Or, are you thirsty?" The puppy only barked happily and wiggled in his arms.

The both boys laughed and Axel rose to go and get the bowl, filling it with water and sat it down in front of the puppy which happily drank.

Roxas smiled and leaned against the redhead. "Thanks baby… this was an awesome present."

Axel smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you liked it. Merry Christmas. I love you."

"Love you too. And merry Christmas."

They continued to watch the puppy run around and explore his new home until the three of them fell asleep in a pile on the floor, Roxas holding onto the pup and Axel holding onto the blond.

Outside the snow fell and huge flakes and one could really taste the Christmas magic.

---

(1) This is a Swedish tradition. Every year on Christmas eve, 3 o'clock pm there is this TV-show with Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket and a bunch of others… it's a big thing, but after a few years you get sick of it because it is the same show every year, though you gotta watch it because it's tradition xD


End file.
